Blast Off's Bad Day
In the scenery a pair of Cowboys seem to stand out from the crowd, one is roughly Transformer size, the other is Nubuleon size. The taller one, looks at the little one, "You know, I thought it was kinda dumb at the time, Brainstorm was right...hats are awesome!" The little one looks at his chaps and six-shooters, "But why did I get cap guns?" The taller one shrugs, "Eh, I can't request real six-shooters, there was a uh accident." The smaller one sighs, "There is always an accident, Misfire." Blast Off makes his way through the crowd. Of course, the Combaticon shuttle has no interest in Six Lasers amusement rides and shows... No, he is looking for Lord Gycony, just in case he's still in the area. The fat green alien owes Blast Off money- a LOT of it- and the shuttle intends to collect. Spotting Misfire and Aimless, he almost just walks on by, then decides to come towards them and asks in a mildly disgusted manner, "What, pray tell, is THAT? That looks so... so... organic." Of course, Aimless is standing right there, but Blast Off is not the most sensitive individual. Looking around, Misfire looks perplexed when Aimless pipes up, "He is asking about our outfits..." Aimless sighs. Misfire smiles at Blast Off, "We are Cowboys! We bust broncs and rope little doggies or something like that." Misfire takes his hat off which he moves to place of Blast Off, "Here, put this on! Trust me...there is flask in it for cowboys...." Misfire holds in his other hand a flask. Blast Off begins with a "You MUST be joking..." but it trails off at the sight of the flask. Slag it. There are times he'd almost think that Misfire is a lot smarter and more manipulative that it would seem... but then he takes a look at Misfire and Aimless dressed in their ridiculous outfits and that seems quite a stretch. He looks at them, back at the flask, then the hat... and sighing, accepts it. And then there's Blast Off, wearing one of those "white hats" he's always accusing the Autobots of wearing in a figurative sense... but his is literal, it's in a really cartoony 10-gallon hat style, and it's waaay too big. Pushing the brim up off his face(plate), he takes the flask. "And WHY are we cowboys? For this?" He holds up the flask. "I generally SHOOT organics, not emulate them. They're gross. What does this accomplish?" Though at that point, Blast Off finally has the thought- and attempt at manners- to look down at Aimless. "...Not Nebulan Decepticon partners, of course." Peering up at Blast Off, Aimless sighs, "Shooting me would end my suffering..." Remembering who he is talking to, Aimless holds up his hands, "Uh, just kidding...Blast Off..." Misfire shrugs, "It is kinda cute to dress up Aimless in costumes..." "Looking around, Misfire smiles, manipulative him? How else can the most worthless Warrior live so long in the Decepticon Army. "Eh, it is just escapism Blast Off...be somewhere else for a little bit." Chuckling again, "Plus the hats are stylish...you are looking real good in that hat." Blast Off raises an optical ridge as he looks down at Aimless. "...Organic humor fails me." He looks back up to the Targetmaster. "I suppose... don't the fleshlings dress up their pets, too? Apparently they can spend quite a bit of their currency on it, too... It seems silly to me." Then he gives Misfire a dubious look. "I seriously doubt that. I am fairly certain I look completely ridiculous. Though then again, it won't be the first time I've had to put up with simply humilating circumstances due to these Olympics." He looks uncomfortable. "I don't suppose you saw those... ads I had to pose for?" The ads were plastered all over the Olympics by one of Gycony's businesses. It was a picture of Blast Off and Blurr, referring to their Team Combat pairing (which lead them all the way to the Gold), stating, "Blast Off. Blurr. Two pricks, One team!" It was an experience Blast Off would like to forget. But it's why Gycony owes him shanix. "Ads?" Misfire rubs his jaw and then snaps his fingers. "OH!!!! THIS!" Misfire pulls out a copy of the Ad, "Can you sign it?" Misfire shows the poster to Blast Off, "For my quarters?" Misfire smiles winningly and then softly adds, "And a second for me to sell?" Just then Aimless erupts, "Giant super-intelligence Mechanical beings my &*!#!!! AND I AM NOT A PET!!!!!" Aimless tempers out when Misfire looks at Aimless, "Ohhh, hungry little guy..." Aimless cries a little, "NO!!! I don't yell when I am hungry I..." More sobs, "I am hungry...Yes...I hate you..." Misfire smiles at Aimless as he gives him some credits, "Real food, no jerky." He then looks at Blast Off, "I thought you and Blurr hate each other...and yeah, organics are hard to understand their humor but then I found this parenting blog...Super helpful." Blast Off just about groans with annoyance and initially moves to shake his head no and refuse! "Not YOU, too!" He glares. "Of COURSE I hate Blurr! In fact I wouldn't be surprisied if he orchestrated the whole thing just to annoy me. Well, ...or maybe Swindle did. SOMEBODY had it out for me when they made those team schedules!" *sigh* "...I only did it because I needed the shanix. I work with Swindle... even you can probably understand what *that* means. I thought perhaps I can pay him back... if not completely, then perhaps mostly?... And that is why I'm here, Misfire. I must find Gycony. Have you seen him? He owes me for those ads.. and I *will* collect. The little toad appears to be trying to weasel his way out of his debt..." He watches Aimless get credits for some real food... "So, you won't sign it?" Misfire looks at Blast Off before looking over at Aimless who is buying funnel cake. Then Misfire looks back at Blast Off, "Yeah, Swindle is hard to get out from under..." Misfire laughs nervously "Hehehehehehe...he...he...he." He then looks into the crowd, "Gycony...hmmmm..." Misfire ponders then strokes his beard and raises a finger as if he had an epiphany! "No idea, never heard of him." Blast Off looks hopeful for a split-second, then annoyed again. Pffft. He glares at the ad, gesturing at it. "Why would you even want that? I'm right here.. what use is an autograph?" Looking back around, he mutters, "I'd think you'd want to forget this place anyway. Didn't you lose an event here? To an Autofool? Why would you possibly want to be reminded of that?" Yes, Blast Off has been keeping track of Misfire's event(s)..... Looking at the ad, "But then I would have a signed one and people would believe we are friends..." Misfire looks glum before looking over at Blast Off, "Oh, yeah...I did lose...But that was to Brainstorm, he was super entertaining...Oh, and I put a load of credits on the Autobot." He gestures to the outfits and Ad, "How did you think I bought all of this?" Triggerhappy arrives from the Six Lasers Solar System. Triggerhappy has arrived. Blast Off blinks at the "friend" comment. That sort of thing has a way of getting to the lonely Combaticon, despite his best efforts. He sighs through his vents in an irritated manner, but... slowly, his hand comes out to take the ad and he sniffs, "Very well..." he adds, "But it's only to keep you from asking me again, of course!" Handing it back, he looks at Misfire again. "Really? How... clever of you. Or questionable. Or... something.... not sure. You're a bit... of an enigma sometimes, Misfire." Taking the signed ad and then Aimless, Misfire scampers off. "AWESOME!!! Oh Hey Triggerhappy!!!" Onslaught has arrived. Blitzwing has arrived. Blast Off is still in the vicinity, having just had a meeting with Misfire while looking for Lord Gycony, who owes him shanix- a LOT of Shanix. The shuttleformer had to put up with a lot of humiliation while posing for photos for those Team Blast Off/Blurr ads during the Olympics. The unlikely team even WON the Gold, and that ought to make Blast Off's time even *more* valuable- Gycony certainly seemed to profit off of it plenty, as is. Blast Off is aiming to get paid what he is owed... but the toad-like alien seems determined to weasel his way out of paying the money he owes the Combaticon, and appears to be avoiding him. Blast Off heads from the western town. He MUST find Gycony and get the shanix- he's hoping the money will ehlp him pay off the huge debts he's incurred to his own teammate- Swindle. He walks along, then suddenly remembers he's still wearing that stupid, oversized cowboy hat that Misfire placed there, and tosses it aside in a huff. Triggerhappy happens to be standing near a holographic videopane displaying one of Gycony's many advertisements for the Blurr-Blast Off team-up. This one is a post-Olympics promotional video flaunting the fact that they had won first place in the Middleweight Team Competition. Chuckling, the Targetmaster turns around, and who should he see but Blast Off? What an interesting coincidence. "Hey Babe Off!" Yep, that's gonna stick. "Didya see that?" he asks, jabbing a thumb at the display. "Nice work there, but I thought you hated Blurr, eh? Didn't think you'd be one to go and get a medal with 'im." What is Onslaught doing here? Being Onslaught. Which, for the record, usually means that he is planning or plotting or scheming or all of the above. The Greatest Combaticon is already here and it looks as though he's working on something. It is large and it is crudely bull-shaped. And it looks as though it is going to be a vehicle of some sort, considering the size of it. It could easily fit the entire Combaticon Squadron in it. It does, however, look far from being finished and occasionally Onslaught looks from the actual machine to the holo-diagrams floating around him and then he's back to work. Welding this time. With a laser not anything like an actual welding thing. Olympics. Feh. More like Waste Of Time. Onslaught has spent the entire events doing something CONSTRUCTIVE. <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "So good to have everyone back together again." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I agree, Harrow did an amazing job on my repairs. She's got magic fingers." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Hn, I meant the Insecticons, dear." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Meh." <'Decepticon'> Punk says, "They didn't bring Venom or any'a them back from the dead, though!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow does not know how to respond to praise. <'Decepticon'> Harrow grumbles. <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Yes sir! Thank you sir!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn just sighs. <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "That's how you respond. Or you're as likely to get a boot in the face." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Tch!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Has anyone killed Blueshift yet!?" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Though, that might just be me..." <'Decepticon'> Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Why don't you kill him, Harrow?" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I have tried. I am a medic." <'Decepticon'> Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Well, next time he gets messed up, you can uh...mess him up even more, until he's dead." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "It's like something is keeping him from dying." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I'm no military strategist or anything *cough* but wouldn't it be more prudent to kill Autobots? I know, crazy right?!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "So go find some Autobots!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Harrow." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "What." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Check the attitude, Harrow." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "But it's happy hour. :(" <'Decepticon'> Scorn perks, "Happy hour?" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I have a wonderful attitude." Blast Off was already doing his best to ignore those horrible, horrible advertisements he is trying so very hard to forget... when here comes yet ANOTHER person to remind him. He nearly freezes, hunching down his head in aggravation, then decides better of it, raises his and walks very fast. But too late... Triggerhappy is already here and being annoying. "The name is "BLAST Off"... and why, yes, I DID see that. I had to pose for the slagging things. And yes, I do hate Blurr. As I was telling Misfire, that blasted Autobot probably arranged the whole thing just to annoy me. Or perhaps Swindle did. Someone with far too much time on their hands, obviously." He looks up at the ad. "But I needed the shanix. That's the only reason I would... stoop so low." He shudders, then look over at Triggerhappy loftily. "And where were YOU this whole time, anyway?" He doesn't notice Onslaught in the area yet, though he probably senses he's around somewhere, because he keeps looking around the area as if he's searching for something. Maybe Gycony, maybe Onslaught... maybe both. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Right guys!?" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Harrow." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Didn't a make you a psychiatrist some time ago?" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "How is that coming along?" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "...Well the studies showed that the majority of you are insane." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Sound accurate." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Why do you hate Blueshift so much?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "You didn't get paid for that rash of brilliance, did you?" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Hey, shaddap!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I coulda told ya that." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "You're deeply mentally unstable!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Triggerhappy why don't you put Blueshift in your trine." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing beams. "Thanks." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Blitzwing, bring me back a drink, won't you? I'm stuck in medbay.." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Did your wing get caught in the door again." <'Decepticon'> Scorn hiss, "/No/. I was assisting Commander Shockwave." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Eeeehhhhh*WOMEN*hh'okay." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy laughs. <'Decepticon'> Punk says, "Man, you guys sure do yack like old femmes. Especially the femmes. Since you're all so old." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "By assisting, you mean volunteering to be an experiment." <'Decepticon'> Scorn,sounding annoyed, "Hnn.." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Do not speak of Commander Shockwave's work like that!" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "And by volunteering, I mean not getting kicked in the face." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "HE IS A GENIUS." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Fangirl alert." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Least that's how he treats me." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I am not a 'fan girl,' I am just very passionate about the Commander's work." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I'm sure it's a completely professional appreciation." Triggerhappy chuckles at Blast Off's irritation at the nickname, but otherwise ignores the correction. "Haha! I could hardly believe you posed for that. Slag, you must be really stuck in debt. It's Swindle, isn't it?" He notices Onslaught working on something nearby. "Hey, isn't that your boss?" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Of course it is." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Like mouth plate welded to his rear assembly." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Ha ha!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Is that supposed to be some kind of /joke?/" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Is that an attempt at humor?" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Not if it's true." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I do not approve of such things." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "..." <'Decepticon'> Punk says, "Yeah, jokes should be funny." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Less talking more walking, Buzzkill. These optics won't fix themselves." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Yeah, like Brainfarts face!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I... what." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Ahem. Brainscan." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Brainiac, I dunno the bots name." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Like I said, insane." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I suppose I need to step up a bit in that department. If anyone has any STUPID PATHETIC problems with your FEELINGS, please see me." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Hahahahahha." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Actually Harrow, I would like to request your services." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "I feel just fine doc. My touch sensors are 100%." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "...Oh..." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I'll refer all of the Combaticons to you, then, Harrow." <'Decepticon'> Harrow groans. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I'll... put you in the schedule, Buzzkill." <'Decepticon'> Harrow shudders. <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I have been having.. troubling thoughts regarding the Protectobot medic." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Oh, um." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Which... one." <'Decepticon'> Scorn intrigued, "First Aaaiiidd? <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Affirmative." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Describe these troubling thoughts." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "He's a cute one, isn't he. So tempting to corrupt." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Cute!?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "You wanna play doctor with him, eh? Heh heh." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Yes, I would like to open a friendly exchange and discuss medical procedures." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Personally I find that Blades far more interesting.." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "The Combaticons are just fine, Blitzwing. What on Cybertron would make you think we have any problems with *feelings*... besides, perhaps, almost a lack of them? We are rather cold killers, after all....." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "..." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Because you have an unhealthly mech-lust for Blurr, Babe Off." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Oh for-!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn chuckles. Onslaught narrows his optics as he knows he has been noticed. Not that he was attempting to hide or anything. He's really trying to stay focused on what he's doing and he shuts down the laser that he was using. Standing back to admire his handiwork, he strokes his chin. "Hm." The stroking continues for a bit more, as he ponders various things. "Perhaps the horns should be for more than decoration. I'm thinking something explosive." Pause. "You." He turns and points at both Blast Off and Triggerhappy. "What do you think?" He doesn't care, but he might as well ask while he works on the solution to the problem on his own. <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "It pleases me to know I am not the only one with these troubling thoughts." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Buzzkill as you know, friend exchanges with Autobots are forbidden..." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Well uh...for one, you claim you hate Blurr yet you're up on these ads posing with him all the time." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "I sense a love-hate relationship." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Okay, then it will be an unfriendly exchange." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I have these.. urges." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Well we can work with that." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "This burning feeling inside of me.." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "What??!! *cough* You MUST be joking... I am simply focused on the grlorious day I will finally destroy him. It will be soon, I assure you. And besides, Blitzwing- who are you to talk... I saw you with that "Superion Rules" T-shirt the other day..... and how soon will you be seeing Air Raid, I wonder? Or have you already said hello today?" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Is it the burning feeling to kill?" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Yes." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "You're fine then." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I want to plunge my stinger deep inside of him and watch him squirm." <'Decepticon'> Harrow furiously looks through her notes on Insecticons. "Uhm. It's... normal to have... urges... in the bugs..." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I want to pump him full of venom." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Hardly, Triggerhappy... I just told you, it's... it's because I was forced to, to pay a debt. I hated every minute of it." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "As long as you want him dead i nthe end I think you're fine." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Suuuuuure you did." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "If you want to glean medical procedures from him, I think it's perfectly healthy." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Ha ha, not today. Today I was too busy wailing on RODIMUS PRIME *pause for effect*" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Like an idiot!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Did you tear anything off??" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Tch, wailing on him right. You weren't wailing on him when I came to save your aft." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Not so much tear as chop, but yeah." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I did!!! I ... don't even like crowds. So much noise, and so many screaming fans, and attention... and shanix... Wait, where was I? I'm going to destroy Blurr, yes. Any day." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Hmm, you wouldn't mind if I.. had a nibble, would you?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Triggerhappy you only showed up to finish the job Prime started! Assassin! Which reminds me, I need to let Blueshift know that you're a traitor." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "You- wailing on Rodimus Prime? Right. ... Ha! Oh, what was that, Triggerhappy? What WAS he doing?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Admit it Harrow, you were impressed." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I didn't even see it!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy laughs. "Sure you tell him that!" <'Decepticon'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "FFFF WHY HAS NO ONE SECURED THE FREQUENCIES!?!?" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Gah, what is that racket??" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Who's playing that music?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Shit." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I do not approve of music." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Scorn, you can have a nibble any time you like." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Mm, excellent~." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Also, I'm not impressed because your damn parts are hard to replace because you're NOT A SEEKER! If it were up to me, everyone would be Seekers! An EFFICIENT EMPIRE!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "SOMEONE TURN THE MUSIC OFF!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "On the contrary, I find Seekers obsolete." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Do we really need /more jets?/" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Ahem yeah so Harrow you should probably talk to Blast Off." Blast Off bristles a little more, glances back at the ad, then back at the other Con. He says a little more calmly this time, ".... Who else? He has a way of making a LOT of mechs owe him... something. Imagine what it's like to be on his *team*... where he always tends to know what one is up to...." Of course, there's one MORE member of the team who always seems to know what he's up to- and oh yes, there he is. Blast Off looks at Trigs, then back to Onslaught. He walks up to look at this thing his Boss is working on. "Is... that sort of supposed to be a "Trojan Horse?" (Yes, Blast Off has watched way too many human movies while stuck out in space orbit.... "It's..." he hesitiates to say what he really thinks as his gaze goes upwards. "Big." Pause. "Explosive horns? That might be interesting... perhaps they could shoot bombs? Or lasers?" Anything that shoots anything will always win Blast Off's approval. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "What's wrong with him?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Liar." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "He has conflicted feelings toward Blurr." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "...I dont want to be in this Empire anymore." <'Decepticon'> Scorn snerks. <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "I mean, he says he hates him but haven't you seen those vids?" <'Decepticon'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/kfVsfOSbJY0 <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I. Do. Not. Lie." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Okay now that's just an affront to all that is evil and cruel." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Well, not about that, I mean." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "The vids speak for themselves, mech." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "WHAT is an AUTOFOOL doing listening in on this? They're infesting everywhere these days!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Where are the communication techs!?!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Yep, there he goes, changing the subject, clearly he has a problem." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I find this song very informative." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I especially like how to names the days of the week in consecutive order." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Also, it is very symbolic. The lyrics 'which seat should I take?' is about the singer's struggles in a fast paced world." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I get the feeling that the singer is growing up too fast, and the seat refers to her place in her future." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "It's actually a very moving piece." <'Decepticon'> Scorn groans. Blitzwing suddenly appears behind Onslaught, peering at the object before him from just over the Combaticon Commander's shoulder. "What the hell is that supposed to be?" he rudely asks. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Blast Off may be beyond help." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Some of you are too fragged up." "Figures, heh." Triggerhappy chuckles as Blast Off confirms his suspicions. Then Onslaught demands an opinion. "Hmm..." he nods. "Yeah, I think anything explosive would be great." he says, grinning and giving the Combaticon commander a thumbs-up. "Pft, Trojan Horse? The slag does that mean? You watch way too many terran films, Babe Off." And then Blitzwing. Ugh. He cringes away slightly, feeling kind of sorry for Onslaught right now. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Is that supposed to be your true medical opinion, Harrow? Surely you can understand how jealous of my skills these other two are... they are simply trying to find excuses to tear me down... but my skills- and commitment to the Decepticon cause- are beyond reproach." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "HEY I'm not jealous, pft!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Who would be jealous of /you/?" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "If you'd like an actual evaluation Blast Off, my office is always open." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Blurr and Babe Off sittin' in a watch tower, F-R-A-T-E-R-N-I-Z-I-N-G" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Ugh!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy laughs. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I'm going to cancel my order for foxbat parts, hope you don't get smashed up again." <'Decepticon'> Scorn laughs softy. "Something your feeble mind will be unable of conceptualizing, Blitzwing." Onslaught answers without feeling disturbed by the sudden presence in the least. Except, well, he does give a roll of his optics for a half second. He does decide that Blast Off has finally said something worth paying attention. "Detachable Delayed Explosive Rockets. Good idea. Glad, I thought of it." Onslaught reaches over to one of the holodiagrams and makes the correct modifications on the plan. "Though, you are wrong. A Trojan Horse scenario would be much smaller and work so much better a decoy for Bruticus..." Onslaught's optics light up a bit brighter and he turns to a holodiagram, swipes and pulls ip some encrypted text. The only thing that can be made out is: My Little Brony. Onslaught grins. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I AM JUST FINE. I have absolutely nothign to hide and nothing to aplologizze for. If anyone should visit your office, Harrow, it's Triggerhappy... but then again, he is probably far ebyond any help. And he might accidentally shoot you. I would suggest armed guards if you see him coming. .... Or a really big stun gun." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...I can help with that stun gun, if you'd like." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Ha ha, you actually order those? Seems very anachronistic...." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "If only I could just reach into a bin of seeker parts, but noooo." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Because that's where you usually find Seekers, right? The trash bin? Ha ha." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I cannot see Triggerhappy against his will." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "I really doubt there's much Harrow could actually do to any of us, honestly..." Blitzwing optic rolls. "....right." The triplechanger stares at the hologram for a few moments, before coming to a conclusion. Whatever this is, he's probably better off not being involved. Blitzwing makes a mental note to disavow any knowledge of anything he's seen. With a chuckle, the triplechanger backs away and takes off into the night air as a jet of anachronistic design. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off turns to notice Blitzwing come by, but looks at him icily after the comm chatter that has just occured and says nothing. He gives Triggerhappy an icy glare, too, also annoyed by HIS comm chatter- and just him in general. "You would like something explosive.... I DO NOT." He says a little too quickly, then pauses for curious look at Triggerhappy. "... And how did you even know that was a fleshling movie? Is there something you're not telling us, Triggerhappy?" Blast Off is pleased at Onslaught's approval... except for that last part. Onslaught's idea, right. He supresses a sigh and decides to just be happy that for once Onslaught seems happy with something he did. then he stares. "My Little... Brony?" Not that he knows what THAT is, either.....nope! He watches Blitzwing take off, still saying nothing. Blitzwing has left. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Hey! HEY!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I CAN DO PLENTY!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Yeah? Prove it." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Fix Blast Off's problems." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Tch." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I DO NOT have PROBLEMS. How does a three-time GOLD MEDAL winner even HAVE problems, anyway? Yes, three-time.... you are wlecome to come admire them anytime.... Well- not YOU, Triggerhappy. You'll just probably shoot them." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "Olympic medals mean nothing." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "What she said." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I think you both need couples counseling." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "It's just a show, really." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Never really pegged you for a show business type, Babe Off." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Which reminds me, I have a few I need to exchange for chips at the Monacus casino..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Pffft, and how many Gold medals did YOU win? ... I ... I AM NOT even dignifying that with a response, Harrow." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "None, and proud of it." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I thought so. *sniff*" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Ugh!!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "I have won several in the past years." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Frag all of you." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "But unlike you, I don't use them as an excuse to prance around all high and mighty." <'Decepticon'> Buzzkill says, "The medals are decorations. True reward comes from a job well done." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Maybe if you applied that same 'expertise' you used to win that sharpshooting medal against your so-called nemesis Blurr, you'd have killed him alreayd." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "*already" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am not the "show business" type, either, Triggerhappy. I hate crowds and all that meaningless noise. I simply had to... 'Keep up appearances" for those blasted ads, so I could earn the shanix." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, ".........By the way, has anyone seen Gycony?" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Then why're you so proud of those medals, eh?" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "That's all they're for, show." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I do not prance, either, Buzzkill. Where ARE all of you getting these ideas, anyway?" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Tch, you might as well be!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "I'm sure you're doing it in your own head anyway." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Adds?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Ha ha ha, this is hilarious. You all are ridiculous." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Triggerhappy- perhaps I should apply that expertise to shooting YOU sometime. And I can claim it was an accident... it works for you, after all! .... The medals may be 'show", but they were earned... due to the undeniable skill I used to obtain them. THAT is why I have reason to be proud!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Shouldn't you be restoring some order, mister Aerospacer?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "If you didn't see the ads, Harrow, I am not explaining them to you. I would rather... forget them." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Well then!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Naaaaah. Let 'em fight. It's best to weed the weak ones out." Triggerhappy shrugs. "I didn't. I just guessed and got lucky. So is that what you do when you go on your little space excursions? Watch Terran vids? Haha!" He glances at the 'Brony' thing and has no idea what that is, either. Tch, these Combaticons! What have they gotten themselves into? Maybe they've been hanging out with humans way too much. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Fine. I would take out Triggerhappy in no time. After all, he'd never. ever. ever. shoot me, while I landed hit after hit!" <'Decepticon'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/4xmckWVPRaI <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "ARGH!!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Sure, kill me why don't you, instead of getting after Blurr." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Because you are clearly conflicted about him." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I can multitask, Triggerhappy. What conflict? My only conflict is whether I should ionic blaster him offline, or orbital bombard him offline! ...And would someone please find that Autofool and shoot him? Send me coordinates and I will be happy to do so...." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Multitasking is one thing, wasting time and resources is another." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Hm." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Blast Off, I'm making an appointment for you." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...... Perhaps. Then do not waste MY time encouraging me to shoot you, and time and resources will accordingly be saved!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "WHAT?!?" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "By order of the mental HEALTH of the EMPIRE! HAIL GALVATRON!" <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "I wasn't encouraging you to shoot me! I'm just...concerned about your mental health and well being. Right, Harrow?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Wait, was that whole "kiss" thing about us? There is no way......... Uh.... Uh...." "We have an opportunity here for something both great and effective." Onslaught makes a few more encrypted notes before he folds that holofile down and returns to paying attention to the more useful ones about the vehicular monstrosity that he's building. "But first I must finish getting this operational. With it we will be able to tear through Autobot physical defenses with ease. WIth the right armaments, provided Swindle comes through, this thing will be a glorious addition to our facilities." And then he's smirking a bit. "After we secure that it does what it says on the tin, which it will, Swindle may be able to get it mass produced for the Decepticons as a whole." Onslaught is alreadyplanning. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Don't push it Triggerhappy, you're just as unhinged." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, doc." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Blast Off." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "There was nothing about kissing." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy cough "Yeeaahh....might wanna make that appointment soon..." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "I think he's delusional." <'Decepticon'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/C2ToDJDsNu0 <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "Clearly." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Wait...no.. I could swear that....... Oh slag, that was something else I was listening to, wasn't it?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I WAS SIMPLY listening to SOMETHING ELSE and I got... a little confused. It won't happen again." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am perfectly fine. Truly fine." Triggerhappy just kind of tunes out Onslaught. Because he doesn't have to listen to him. "Uh-huh....yeah. That's great." Meanwhile, if Onslaught's new vehicle has a functioning comms array yet, it might be picking up on a foreign signal nearby. A foreign signal coming from Blast Off... <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Harrow, I... would love to attend that uh, meeting... but I'm afraid I have a deep space assignment coming up soon. REALLY deep space." <'Decepticon'> Triggerhappy says, "I think you missed the part where it said 'required'. Doctor's orders." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "That's okay, some large mechs will escort you away from space." <'Decepticon'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/EGBXIK5TZjs <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...... *almost a slight crying noise* No... I suppose I might... possibly... be able to delay it. That... won't be neccessary." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Recharge soundly, Blast Off!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "......... Right." Blast Off is just a bit distratced with all that's going on the Decepticon channel right now... all the things going horribly, horribly wrong right now... The shuttle is beginning to look rather uncomfortable, elevons twitching occasionally like he does when he's feeling at unease. He glaaaares at Triggerhappy and just looks at Onslaught- who is not acting like he's overheard any of this horror, but surely he has been? This... will probably not go well. But maybe Onslaught doesn't want to talk about it... too busy planning or something. That's just fine by the shuttle. "Ah... yes, I... see. Will we be taking action soon, then?" He gives Trigs another icy glare and does the "optic to optic" V-shape fingers gesture. "You. Me. We WILL be having a little...talk about this." Triggerhappy laughs when Blast Off tries to stare him down, waving a dismissive servo. Nope, not intimidated at all. It takes a lot to actually intimidate him. "Yeah, yeah...sure thing Babe Off. We'll talk about it. But I'm sure you'll be thanking me once Harrow is done with you." Blast Off continues to glare at Triggerhappy, up until the mention of Harrow. There's another wing elevon twitch and he looks away as haughtily as possible. "You know perfectly well this is all a huge misunderstanding..." Slag, why does he always seem to have the WORST luck? Of course, it doesn't occur to him that it's probably because his ego causes him to put his foot in his mouth- well, if he had a mouth, that is- time after time. "...And the name is NOT Babe Off! Why are you listening to that loudmouth Blitzwing, anyway?" "No, actually--I don't. You were going on about kissing when no one said anything about it! Pff! What is that, some kind of fleshy thing? They do it to express affection to each other." Triggerhappy smirks. He disregards the comment about Blitzwing. Seriously, every Blast Off corrects him about that, he is GOING to use it. "Anyway, good luck getting your pay for all that posing, even if you probably secretly enjoyed it anyway...later BABE Off!" Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off flinches slightly again, struggling to contain his complete exasperation with this situation. "I had another...station playing in the background... it was that, not me...I mean... I... What are you even talking about? I hate organics. I hate Blurr, I hate those ads, I hate Gycony, I hate this ...medical office visit TRAVESTY, I hate nicknames, and I hate YOU!" Well, so much for keeping his cool. In a huff and at the end of his rope, he turns and heads off into the crowd. ....Bar Moon, coming right up! Decepticon Message: 2/125 Posted Author Blast Off Mon Oct 14 Harrow ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "For the sake of a HEALTHY, glorious Empire, Blast Off is required to attend a psychiatric health session overseen by yours truly. Please do not tease or mock him about this. Also, you should probably avoid him altogether, as he may be placed on EXCITING experimental psychological meds!" Harrow dissolves into giddy giggles. -bwip-